Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), based on the integration of silicon CMOS with magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) technology, is a major emerging technology that is highly competitive with existing semiconductor memories such as SRAM, DRAM, and Flash. Similarly, spin-transfer (spin torque or STT) magnetization switching described by C. Slonczewski in “Current driven excitation of magnetic multilayers”, J. Magn. Magn. Mater. V 159, L1-L7 (1996), has stimulated considerable interest due to its potential application for spintronic devices such as spin-torque MRAM on a gigabit scale.
Both MRAM and STT-MRAM may have a MTJ element based on a tunneling magneto-resistance (TMR) effect wherein a stack of layers has a configuration in which two ferromagnetic layers are separated by a thin non-magnetic dielectric layer. The MTJ element is typically formed between a bottom electrode such as a first conductive line and a top electrode that is a second conductive line at locations where the top electrode crosses over the bottom electrode. A MTJ stack of layers may have a bottom spin valve configuration in which a seed layer, an anti-ferromagnetic (AFM) pinning layer, a ferromagnetic “pinned” layer, a thin tunnel barrier layer, a ferromagnetic “free” layer, and a capping layer are sequentially formed on a bottom electrode. The pinned or reference layer has a magnetic moment that is fixed in the “y” direction, for example, by exchange coupling with the adjacent anti-ferromagnetic (AFM) layer that is also magnetized in the “y” direction. The free layer has a magnetic moment that is either parallel or anti-parallel to the magnetic moment in the pinned layer. The tunnel barrier layer is thin enough that a current through it can be established by quantum mechanical tunneling of conduction electrons. The magnetic moment of the free layer may change in response to external magnetic fields and it is the relative orientation of the magnetic moments between the free and pinned layers that determines the tunneling current and therefore the resistance of the tunneling junction. When a sense current is passed from the top electrode to the bottom electrode in a direction perpendicular to the MTJ layers, a lower resistance is detected when the magnetization directions of the free and pinned layers are in a parallel state (“0” memory state) and a higher resistance is noted when they are in an anti-parallel state or “1” memory state.
As the size of MRAM cells decreases, the use of external magnetic fields generated by current carrying lines to switch the magnetic moment direction becomes problematic. One of the keys to manufacturability of ultra-high density MRAMs is to provide a robust magnetic switching margin by eliminating the half-select disturb issue. For this reason, the spin torque MRAM was developed. Compared with conventional MRAM, spin-torque MRAM has an advantage in avoiding the half select problem and writing disturbance between adjacent cells. The spin-transfer effect arises from the spin dependent electron transport properties of ferromagnetic-spacer-ferromagnetic multilayers. When a spin-polarized current transverses a magnetic multilayer in a CPP configuration, the spin angular moment of electrons incident on a ferromagnetic layer interacts with magnetic moments of the ferromagnetic layer near the interface between the ferromagnetic and non-magnetic spacer. Through this interaction, the electrons transfer a portion of their angular momentum to the ferromagnetic layer. As a result, spin-polarized current can switch the magnetization direction of the ferromagnetic layer if the current density is sufficiently high, and if the dimensions of the multilayer are small. The difference between a spin-torque MRAM and a conventional MRAM is only in the write operation mechanism. The read mechanism is the same.
For MRAM and spin-torque MRAM applications, it is often important to take advantage of PMA films with a large and tunable coercivity field (Hc) and anisotropy field (Hk). For example, PMA films may be used as a pinned layer, free layer, or dipole (offset compensation) layer in a MTJ element or in PMA media used in magnetic sensors, magnetic data storage, and in other spintronic devices. Furthermore, a critical requirement is that Hc, Hk, and other properties such as the magnetoresistive (MR) ratio do not deteriorate during processing at elevated temperatures up to the 300° C. to 400° C. range. In some applications, it is also necessary to limit the overall thickness of the PMA layer and underlayers, and use only materials that are compatible with device design and processing requirements.
Materials with PMA are of particular importance for magnetic and magnetic-optic recording applications. Spintronic devices with perpendicular magnetic anisotropy have an advantage over MRAM devices based on in-plane anisotropy in that they can satisfy the thermal stability requirement and have a low switching current density but also have no limit of cell aspect ratio. As a result, spin valve structures based on PMA are capable of scaling for higher packing density which is one of the key challenges for future MRAM applications and other spintronic devices.
When the size of a memory cell is reduced, much larger magnetic anisotropy is required because the thermal stability factor is proportional to the volume of the memory cell. Generally, PMA materials have magnetic anisotropy larger than that of conventional in-plane soft magnetic materials such as NiFe or CoFeB. Thus, magnetic devices with PMA are advantageous for achieving a low switching current and high thermal stability.
Several PMA material systems have been proposed and utilized in the prior art such as multilayers of Pt/Fe, Pd/Co, and Ni/Co, and ordered (e.g., L10 structures) as well as unordered alloys but there is still a need for improvement in Hc, Hk, temperature stability, and material compatibility. There is a report by M. Nakayama et al. in “Spin transfer switching in TbCoFe/CoFeB/MgO/CoFeB/TbCoFe magnetic tunnel junctions with perpendicular magnetic anisotropy”, J. Appl. Phys. 103, 07A710 (2008) related to spin transfer switching in a MTJ employing a TbCoFe PMA structure. However, in a MTJ with a TbCoFe or FePt PMA layer, strenuous annealing conditions are usually required to achieve an acceptably high PMA value. Unfortunately, high temperatures are not so practical for device integration.
Although (Co/Pt)X laminates are capable of generating high PMA, Co/Pt and similar multilayers including Co/Pd and Co/Ir and alloys thereof such as CoCrPt are not always desirable as a PMA layer in a MTJ element because Pt, Pd, Ir, and Cr are severe spin depolarizing materials and will seriously quench the amplitude of spintronic devices.
Among the PMA material systems studied, a Ni/Co multilayer is one of the more promising candidates because of its large potential Hc and Hk, good stability at high anneal temperatures, and potential compatibility with other materials used in magnetic devices. However, Ni/Co multilayers typically require a thick seed layer to induce high PMA. A 500 Angstrom Ti or 500 Angstrom Cu seed layer with heating to 150° C. is used by P. Bloemen et al. in “Magnetic anisotropies in Co/Ni (111) multilayers”, J. Appl. Phys. 72, 4840 (1992). W. Chen et al. in “Spin-torque driven ferromagnetic resonance of Co/Ni synthetic layers in spin valves”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 92, 012507 (2008) describe a 1000 Angstrom Cu/200 Angstrom Pt/100 Angstrom Cu composite seed layer. The aforementioned seed layers are not practical with Ni/Co multilayer PMA configurations in spintronic devices. Typically, there is a space restriction in a direction perpendicular to the planes of the spin valve layers in advanced devices in order to optimize performance. Seed layers thicker than about 100 Angstroms will require thinning a different layer in the spin valve structure to maintain a certain minimum thickness for the MTJ element which can easily lead to performance degradation.
A [(Co/Ni)20] laminated structure with a thin Ta/Ru/Cu seed layer is disclosed as a hard bias layer in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0330395 and as a reference layer in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0257151. However, even higher Hc is desirable to be competitive with Hc values obtained with Pt/Co and Pd/Co laminates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,843,669, a fcc (111) crystal orientation is described as desirable for a pinned layer or free layer but a Ni/Co laminate with (111) orientation is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,613 describes a fixed layer having a high coercive force and made of ordered alloys such as FePt, CoPt, and FePd, or disordered alloys including Co/Cr, Co/Pt, Co/Cr/Pt and the like. For ordered alloys with a fct(001) orientation, an underlayer such as MgO, Pt, Pd, Au, Ag, Al or Cr with a similar crystal structure is preferred.
An improved seed layer is still needed that is thin enough to be compatible with spintronic devices, can induce high PMA in overlying Co/Ni multilayer structures, and is compatible with the design and processing requirements of magnetic devices.